Thievery of the Heart
by LightOfDarkness
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, a thief and a princess share one love filled night together. Song-fic. Rated for language and sexual content. BakuraShizuka


LOD: Dude, this is the most bizarre pairing I've ever done.  
  
Kahti: It's not that bad, I've read worse.  
  
LOD: I know, dear yami of mine, but for me, this is strange.  
  
Kahti: For you, everything is strange.  
  
LOD: Shut up. glare  
  
Kahti: Hey, it's true! Double-D, do your work!  
  
DisclaimerDude: LightOfDarkness and Kahtiihma do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.

---------------

---------------

The air was cool, filled with the smell of rain. Everyone was either asleep or preparing for it. The partial moon shone her soft light down upon all of Egypt.  
  
For one, the moon seemed to shine only for her. Shizuka left the window open, the gentle breeze blowing her ginger hair about her shoulders.  
  
Shizuka stared up at the moon, twisting the ring she wore on her left hand around her finger. Another day was over, and another will soon come, brining her closer to her final destination.  
  
Leaving the window, Shizuka slid under the smooth covers of her large bed. She was destined to become the Pharaoh's wife, a great honor indeed. But if it was such an honor, why did her heart feel so sad?  
  
Sighing deeply, Shizuka settled down deep into the thick pillows and drifted slowly off to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
The palace guards are all sleeping  
  
Their fires burn into the night  
  
There's a threat of rain on the dark horizon  
  
And all that's left is a quarter moon of light  
  
----------  
  
As the world slept, dark beings crept about, calling the night their own. Once such creature softly approached the great palace, smiling to himself as he set his sights on an open window high off the ground.  
  
The stranger took out a rope with a metal hook at one end. With a well aimed toss he managed to get the hook into the window with minimal noise.  
  
After testing its security, he adjusted his hood and climbed up to the window, then entered the darkened room in silence. Not many were brave, or foolish, enough to dare try to steal into the palace, but he wasn't an ordinary thief. He was their king, and he was called Bakura.  
  
Bakura's eyes, long accustomed to the dark, scanned the room. It was a bedroom, most likely a guest room. Preparing to pass on, he noticed some jewelry on a vanity and started to help himself, putting his finds in a bag.  
  
As Bakura examined a particularly large necklace, a soft sound from behind him caused him to spin, ready to leap for the window. He relaxed when he saw the noise was from a sleeping form on the bed.  
  
----------  
  
He climbs up through the darkness  
  
No weapon but his surprise  
  
The greatest thief in the high Sahara  
  
Enters the room where the sleeping princess lies  
  
----------  
  
Curiosity aroused, Bakura crept closer to the bed. The occupant looked female, but his eyes couldn't make out details. What he could see was a large and valuable looking ring on Shizuka's hand.  
  
Bakura couldn't resist. He reached for Shizuka's hand to slip the ring from her fingers. When he touched her hand, it jerked slightly and the girl's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Instantly Bakura's hand was over Shizuka's mouth. She struggled, but he was stronger then she. Bakura put a finger to his lips, trying to quiet the girl down, praying he didn't have to kill her.  
  
Shizuka did cease her thrashing and now looked at Bakura with frightened eyes. He leaned in close to whisper to her.  
  
"If you scream or make any noise at all, I'll kill you, understand?" Shizuka nodded, shaking. Bakura smiled slightly. "Good. I'm going to let go now, and you're going to stay quiet, okay?"  
  
Bakura removed his hand and was relieved when Shizuka didn't cry out for help. Instead, she sat up slightly to see him better.  
  
"Who-who are you?" She whispered. Bakura glared at her.  
  
"I said to be quiet!" He hissed. Shizuka's eyes widened even more and he took pity on her.  
  
"I'm Bakura." He said softly. "And I'll be done here soon and on my way. In the meanwhile, stay silent." Shizuka nodded and Bakura sighed. She seemed obedient enough. Glancing out the window, he saw storm clouds in the distance. His hooded form turned to the girl.  
  
"Do you have any more valuables? If you cooperate, I won't have to kill you."  
  
----------  
  
All your money, your pretty necklace  
  
This is my work on such a night  
  
There's a storm coming over the mountain  
  
I'll be gone long before morning  
  
----------  
  
Sitting up, Shizuka peered past Bakura toward the vanity. "Besides those," She whispered. "I have nothing else. My brother has all our other belongings, but he's heavily guarded."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And you aren't?" Shizuka looked away. "Fine. Just give me your ring and I'll go."  
  
"I-I can't..." Shizuka pleaded. "I might be beaten. Please, don't make me. I'd gladly give it to you if I could."  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Bakura lightly took Shizuka's left hand, examining the ring. "Betrothed, or already married?" He asked.  
  
The hand Bakura held trembled. "Betrothed, sir." Shizuka mumbled.  
  
Bakura booked up at Shizuka's face and bit back a gasp. Her face, now in moonlight, was clear and beautiful. Her large honey-colored eyes were set in a lightly tanned face, framed by long red-brown hair. Bakura fought back the urge to run his hands through it.  
  
As Bakura regained control over himself, Shizuka's eyes roamed over Bakura's hooded form.  
  
"Can I-" Her soft voice brought Bakura back to reality. "Can I see you? I promise not to tell anyone what you looked like."  
  
Almost on its own will, Bakura's hand pulled back his hood and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Shizuka.  
  
Bakura's shaggy silver hair fell around a dark tan face with scars on one cheek. His eyes were the color of deep chocolate, bordering on crimson. They seemed to penetrate anything he looked at, making Shizuka shiver under his gaze.  
  
Strange emotions coursed through Shizuka. Without thinking, she gently laid a hand on Bakura's scarred cheek. He allowed her to do so, fighting off confusing feelings of his own.  
  
"How did you get these?" Shizuka asked softly. Bakura laid his own hand over hers, pulling it away from his face.  
  
"You'll be better not knowing." Bakura whispered. "What is your name?"  
  
"Shizuka. My name is Shizuka."  
  
"Shizuka..." Bakura muttered. "I like that. It's pretty."  
  
Shizuka felt chills run up her spine when Bakura said her name. Her hand tightened in his grasp when he made a move to get up.  
  
"Please," Shizuka said. "Don't go." Bakura faced her, trying not to do what his body wanted him to do. Even the King of Thieves had an honor system, and what he had in mind wasn't honorable.  
  
"I might to something I'll regret if I stay." Bakura whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Bakura," Shizuka said, his name on her lips deepening his want. "I won't regret it."  
  
Bakura stared at Shizuka, but her beautiful eyes were true, they mirrored the desire he felt also.  
  
Settling back on the bed, Bakura traced his fingers lightly down Shizuka's cheek, pausing at her neck. "Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yes." Shizuka said sincerely. Bakura leaned forward to capture her soft mouth in a kiss, one she returned eagerly.  
  
----------  
  
After the rain has fallen  
  
After the tears have washed your eyes  
  
You find that I've taken nothing, that  
  
Love can't replace in the blink of an eye  
  
----------  
  
Their clothes seemed to vanish, while Bakura never stopped kissing Shizuka everywhere. Beneath him, Shizuka's naked body was breathtaking. Shizuka seemed to think the same for Bakura; her hands roamed his toned and slender back, chest, and shoulders.  
  
Together, they connect ed in lover's embrace, becoming one as the rain fell outside the window. Bakura ran his hands through Shizuka's long hair, savoring the way it felt.  
  
During their lovemaking, the ring that represented Shizuka belonging to another man fell from her finger and off the bed, rolling a short way on the floor before stopping, forgotten.  
  
They reached ecstasy seconds apart, Shizuka had to clamp a bed sheet between her teeth to keep from crying out and alerting someone to Bakura's presence.  
  
----------  
  
He was as gentle as the night wind  
  
As no lover had been before  
  
And the rings she wore for her bridegroom  
  
Slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor  
  
----------  
  
Later, they lay together, Shizuka in Bakura's arms, filled with bliss. She didn't hear the question Bakura asked her until he repeated it.  
  
"Who is your betrothed?" Shizuka had prayed those words would never cross Bakura's lips, but she hadn't prayed hard enough.  
  
"Please, do not get angry with me." Shizuka begged.  
  
Bakura looked down into Shizuka's clear blue eyes. "Why would I get angry? Who is it?"  
  
"The Pharaoh." Shizuka whispered. Bakura felt himself go numb. He pulled away from Shizuka.  
  
"I just coupled with the Pharaoh's future wife!?" Bakura said in disbelief. Shizuka tried to calm him.  
  
"Ssh! They'll hear you! I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell you. I-" Shizuka's eyes teared up. "I've never even met him. All I know is I'm to wed him when the moon is full."  
  
Bakura ran a hand frantically through his hair, wishing momentarily that it could feel as soft as Shizuka's. "I must go. If they find out, I'll lose more than my hand, it'll be my head. And probably yours, too."  
  
As Bakura started to dress himself, Shizuka came to stand before him. "Please, take me with you." Bakura paused, astonished.  
  
"What? Are you possessed?" Bakura's words were spoken sharply, but Shizuka didn't notice.  
  
"Let me come with you. We can be together, like I know it is supposed to be."  
  
----------  
  
Take me with you, take me with you  
  
Before my lonely life is set  
  
I've been promised to another  
  
To a man I've never met  
  
----------  
  
Bakura shook his head and continued dressing. "I can't do that. It's a life you don't want."  
  
Tears of despair began to trickle down Shizuka's cheeks. "You don't know that. I think I love you, Bakura. Please, I don't want to lose that."  
  
This caused Bakura to stop. He had felt the same way, but he won't endanger her. "No, that wasn't love. That was something else."  
  
"You were my first, Bakura!" Shizuka's words made Bakura go numb once more. "If I didn't love you, would I have freely offered myself to you? If I was in lust, I could call in a guard, finding one foolish enough to have me would be an easy task. I know I love you, don't try and deny it, Bakura."  
  
Bakura turned to Shizuka, her naked body trembling with rage and sorrow. "I can't deny it, Shizuka. I won't. I do believe I love you too. But," Bakura said before Shizuka could reply. "I won't bring you with me. I won't risk your life; I can't do that to you."  
  
"But, you can." Shizuka insisted. Bakura spun to face her so suddenly her words caught in her throat.  
  
"No! Can't you see?" Bakura voice was a near growl. "I love you, so I can't put you in danger."  
  
----------  
  
After the rain has fallen  
  
After the tears have washed your eyes  
  
You'll find that I've taken nothing, that  
  
Love can't replace in the blink of an eye  
  
After the thunder's spoken and  
  
After the lightning bolt's been hurled  
  
After the dream has broken, there'll  
  
Still be love in the world  
  
----------  
  
Shizuka grabbed her night robe and wrapped it around her. "I see. This was just a fling, a perk in your job."  
  
"By Ra, no!" Bakura said. "I've never felt this way for a woman before. Believe me, I wish I could take you away with me, but my life is a hard one. It brings out the worst n people, changes them. I don't want that to happen to you."  
  
The words sunk in for Shizuka, who sat on her bed, looking about to cry again. "I'll never see you again." She whispered. "I'll be with the Pharaoh soon, and even if you could find me in his palace, we'll be found out."  
  
Bakura sat next to Shizuka. "I've heard good things about the Pharaoh. He'll treat you well, and will surely love you. How could he not?"  
  
"I don't care!" Shizuka cried, flinging her arms around Bakura. "I don't want another man's love, I want yours."  
  
"You have that," Bakura muttered, returning her embrace. "But you know they'll kill you if you disgrace the Pharaoh by being with me."  
  
Shizuka's tear streaked face looked up at Bakura. "Not unless we wed each other. I'm not fully the Pharaoh's until our wedding day; I can belong to another man before that time."  
  
----------  
  
She said take me to another life  
  
Take me for a pirate's wife  
  
Take me where the wind blows  
  
Take me where the red wine flows  
  
Take me to the danger  
  
Take me to the life of crime  
  
Take me to the skies  
  
Take me to the moon while we still have the time  
  
----------  
  
Bakura pulled away from Shizuka gently. "Have you heard nothing? I'm not a sweet-natured man. I don't just steal. I murder also, if I get paid for it. There is a price on my head, and if we marry, you'll become a target for any gold-crazed assassin."  
  
"You've killed people?" Shizuka asked, horrified.  
  
"Yes!" Bakura said sharply. "I would've killed you, if you had called for help. I'm a wanted man, and for a good reason I've been kinder to you more than anyone else I've ever known."  
  
"Doesn't that count for something?" Shizuka said softly.  
  
"No, it doesn't." Bakura said. "I'll still kill for gold, and I'll forever remain a thief. I'll never take a wife, even if I love her."  
  
Tears welled up in Shizuka's eyes yet again, and Bakura grasped her hand.  
  
"Don't weep. I'd rather you live safe with the Pharaoh then surely die with me."  
  
Giving her hand one last squeeze, Bakura stood and put his cloak on, pulling the hood up. He retrieved the bag containing his finds, and then paused.  
  
"Do you want these back?" Bakura asked. Shizuka shook her head.  
  
"Keep them, to remember me. The necklace with the blue stone set in silver is my favorite." Shizuka looked away, trying to keep her tears under control.  
  
Her left hand was taken in Bakura's and a ring was slid onto her finger. Looking at it, Shizuka saw a simple metal band with the word "love" scratched into it.  
  
"And take this." Bakura said. "To remember me by." He left Shizuka and approached the window.  
  
"Wait!" Shizuka called out. Bakura turned to face her and caught her as she leapt into his arms. He held her as she cried softly, and then shared one last kiss with her.  
  
Bakura climbed down the rope, already missing her perfume, her taste lingered on his lips. With one last glance at the window, he stole into the night, leaving behind the one thing he wanted most, but couldn't have.  
  
Weeks later, a fellow thief came looking for Bakura, saying he had something for him. It didn't seem very valuable, so the thief didn't steal it for himself, and he decided not to tell Bakura that little fact.  
  
The thief was surprised at Bakura's reaction, though. He left the speechless silver-haired thief lord with the item, a single golden silk scarf that smelled like some rich woman's perfume. It was a good thing the other thief had left; Bakura would have killed him for witnessing the tears that fell from his crimson eyes, soaking the scarf. It was a symbol of the one person who had bested the master thievery of Bakura, by stealing away his heart.  
  
----------  
  
After the rain has fallen  
  
After the tears have washed your eyes  
  
You'll find I've taken nothing, that  
  
Love can't replace in the blink of an eye  
  
After the thunder's spoken, and  
  
After the lighting bolt's been hurled  
  
After the dream has broken, there'll  
  
Still be love in the world  
  
----------

----------

Kahti: That was different. I liked the song.  
  
LOD: This pairing was the only one I could think of that would work... I was thinking a Bakura/Yami one, but the song refers to a "princess" a lot. .  
  
Kahti: Yami sorta fits that description.  
  
Bakura: Hehe...  
  
LOD: Ssh, he'll hear you!  
  
Yami: Hear what?  
  
LOD: O.O Eep! Nothing.  
  
Kahti: Mwa-ha-ha! Review and tell us what you think!  
  
Yami: What the hell is going on????


End file.
